Fight True
by Tsuveras
Summary: Kikyo contemplates her relationship with Inuyasha before she lets go of her soul so that Kagome can become whole again.


She felt despair. Too many times had she waited for him. Too many times he had failed to show up... Too many times he had broken her heart. The real truth of it though-was that she didn't know exactly how many times he had done those things, but she knew it had been too many.

When had things changed? Obviously nothing could ever go back to the way it was before-He was prideful and strong; she was broken and empty. How she wished she could go back though.

This new half life was a curse, this new half life was unjust... This new-existence wasn't worth it. She would always try to slip away. If she devoured no new souls, she would eventually parish. Even so, no matter how many times she had tried-.

She was weak. Everyone thought she was so strong. She had once thought she was strong too. Yet, she couldn't leave this plain of existence. She couldn't pass back from whence she came, to return to her slumber, to fade back into nonexistence. She was weak and he was faulty for it. He was her weakness. He made her weak, her knees weak, her heart weak... Her name on his lips had made her too weak to resist the temptation of life again. Even if only anger had made it through to that moment, she had felt everything when her small piece, of the many whom Kagome reincarnated from, had entered within this clay body.

She had felt truth and love, deceit and betrayal... She had felt confused, upset, excited, and even, if not most immensely, sadness. She had felt immeasurable sadness at the last chain of memories in which Inuyasha had broken her heart.

She loved him. She still did love him and even if he said he loved her-. Did he really? Did he really love her or was he falling for that girl, Kagome? He swore he wasn't, but when they looked at each other... When the two fought side by side and one had fallen- The way Inuyasha and Kagome would look at each other was enough to shatter her heart and break her sanity. The way they called out each other's names were enough to make her feel as though she already resided within the pit's of hell. Although she had no insides, she still felt some ominous feeling creeping within the pit of her stomach.

She finally looked at her hanyou who was laying face down on the blood-stained grass. Everything was happening so fast. Everything was crumbling to pieces. Whether it was their relationship or the battle that was currently raging on, she knew not. She watched as Naraku seemed to catch on that Inuyasha was hurt as he sent tentacles towards the hanyou.

Kikyo wasted no time fingering an arrow before she notched it against her bowstring, she aimed and released. The tentacles going for Inuyasha were severed and Naraku seemed busy with the monk and slayer for now.

The undead prietess' eyes were blurry with tears as she knew what she had to do, but the thought of it-she couldn't bear it. Kagome was in some sort of weakened state, but Kikyo knew the girl could easily defeat the dark hanyou if she was whole again.

Kikyo kneeled down next to Inuyasha and she pushed him over quickly so he was laying on his back. She placed a soft kiss to his brow.

"It would have never of worked out." She said as her tear-brimmed eyes finally let one droplet drip down her face. She was quick to wipe it away.

"I'm bound to death, yet bound to life, there is no place for my existence here..." Kikyo stated with a choke to her voice.

"Yet, you were given another chance at living, but I suppose it's my fault-I could never kill you." She said as she traced his cheek with a cold finger before she wiped her eyes again and stood.

"I will Never let you die." She closed her eyes and held her hands together and a barrier seemed to snap to life around her. She stabbed an arrow into the ground to keep it going. She looked at Inuyasha one more time before she stepped outside of the thrumming blue energy.

Kikyo found her easily, she was easy to spot. It was as if she had a twin or someone was masquerading as her, yet, Kagome managed to do it without taste. Then again, if perhaps Kagome wasn't the one girl she was losing her hanyou to-she maybe could have liked her. She took steady steps towards the girl who was doing her best to defend the fox kit of their group, even in her weakened state.

Kikyo drew an arrow and lined it up, before setting it towards the demons attacking Kagome and her kit. Kagome had stood there stunned for a moment before looking towards the undead priestess.

Kikyo continued on, till she stood face to face with Kagome. She watched the girl gulp as she took a step back. Kikyo frowned at her. Weaponless as always. She began to pull off her quiver and she handed it to Kagome. Kagome didn't put it on, she simply stood there holding it, looking baffled. Then Kikyo settled her bow in the girl's other hand. This only seed to confuse the living priestess more.

Kikyo debated on what she should say.

What should her very last words on this earth be? She could wish this girl luck on defeating Naraku. She could tell her to tell Inuyasha that she loves him... She made up her mind and placed her hands on Kagome's shoulders as she locked eyes with her, with an intense gaze.

"Fight true. Be free. Love with no regrets-." Kikyo muttered and Kagome looked taken aback.

With that said, Kikyo wasted no time. She pushed her soul out of her clay body, she began to ominously glow. Kagome almost stumbled back, but Kikyo kept her there. That was, till no soul resided in her clay body and Kagome fell back with the empty clay body atop her.

Kagome stared at the unmoving priestess before she tried to shake her.

"Kikyo?" Kagome questioned when she saw a sudden tentacle coming for them and she remembered the words 'fight true'. Kagome drew an arrow and aimed for the large chunk of jewel shards before she released her arrow.

When her reiki-coated arrow reached it's target, the sky burst with hues of pink and purple, which everyone fighting looked up to see. It was now that the turning point in the battle would begin. Kagome glanced down at Kikyo's clay corpse and she couldn't help being utterly confused. She was sure that Kikyo gave her back the rest of her soul. Kikyo had given her a bow and a quiver of arrows... Kikyo had imparted her very last words-to her of all people. It could only mean one thing.

Was Inuyasha dead?

Kagome scanned the field with no sight of her hanyou companion and she grabbed Shippo quickly and began to race forward, fast across the vast amount of red-tinted grass and the fallen bodies of both friends and foes. Smoke was rising into the sky, smauging her lungs and stinging her eyes, greatly disorientating her.

"Inuyasha!?" She would call out again and again, but she heard no reply. Finally, someone had grabbed onto her shoulders and stopped her.

She hadn't realized she was crying till Miroku was telling her to calm down and he was pulling her along with her, wiping sought off her face with his sleeves, and eyeing the nasty gash on her arm, and the stab wound through her hand. She barely felt them, barely noticed they were there at all. All she knew was that her heart was pounding, her blood was pumping. She could feel the hairs on the back of her neck and dread at the thought of Inuyasha.

"I-I can't find Inuyasha-." She began.

"Inuyasha is fine, see for yourself." The monk said as they stopped in front of a barrier that held the injured hanyou. It seemed Kikyo had set this barrier by the fact that it was the same arrow as the ones she'd given Kagome that kept the barrier up. Kagome frowned with remorse for the other priestess' death. Sure, Kikyo had caused her pain, anger, and maybe a bit of misery, but still, Kagome had always admired her. She had once been a great priestess and she had endured such heartache because of Naraku.

Kagome finally allowed herself to gaze at Inuyasha. He was bloodied to a pulp, but he would survive. She could see the rise and fall of his chest and his ears twitching slightly. Kagome took a few steps towards the barrier and pulled an arrow out of Kikyo's quiver. She pressed the tip of it to the barrier and watched it melt away before she smiled sadly at her hanyou and sat on her knees by him. She placed her hands on his chest and smoothed out his tattered robe.

"Fight true, Be free, and love with no regrets..." Kagome said as her eyes began to water. She knew Kikyo loved Inuyasha, yet, she sacrificed herself for them. No, not for them, but her sacrifice would allow Kagome and the hanyou to be together and she knew that Kikyo knew this.

"Miroku, we will start the burials tonight." Kagome said at the smiley monk and he nodded.

"I want to somehow give Kikyo a sort of tribute." Kagome said and Miroku narrowed his eyes at her.

"She gave her life to save ours." Kagome admitted and Miroku gave a slight nod as his face scrunched with uncertainty and he looked around. He had to find the slayer now, they had gotten separated and although he was happy about being rid of his wind-tunnel... He realized he still had to find her.

As Miroku headed off, Kagome looked to the sky as she thought of Kikyo's last words. She wondered if Kikyo had found her peace. She hoped that she did. She let out a small sigh before she looked back down at Inuyasha. She was so grateful he was alive.

*End*

A/N: It was very difficult to end this. I just didn't know when to stop, but I just wanted to do like a short oneshot about Kikyo. A.k.a. I got mad and started writing and this is what came out. Probably cause I was like, I'm angry, Im'ma write, who's someone who is always angry-? Kikyo! Ba-dump. Anyways, I think Kikyo is a very interesting character and I often find myself wondering about what motivates her and how her mind works. I feel like she has real motives for things, but people still hate her, heck, every time I watch the show I just go on and on for weeks saying 'Kikyo's such a bitch!'. However, at the same time, she's kind of a bad ass. Anyways, this was just some vent writing, but I really liked it a lot, sooo-. Salut, hope everyone enjoyed.


End file.
